Injury
by tare-hare
Summary: ShikaTema, slightly rated M.


**INJURY**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (not mine)

Warning: Rated M (mungkin soalnya agak sedikit eksplisit), Typo, OOC (mungkin juga), dll, DLDR

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Shikamaru!" Tiba juga pria berkepala nanas itu. Pria yang nantinya akan menjadi 'suami'-ku sebentar lagi. Pff... Sampai sekarang aku tidak menyangka kalau bakal menikah. Apalagi dengan Shikamaru Nara, pria yang pernah mengalahkanku ketika ujian chunin bahkan lebih muda dariku 3 tahun.

"Hei" katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. "Seperti biasa ya Desa Suna itu sangat panas sekali" Terlihat dia sedang mengelap keringatnya sambil mengerutu.

"Dasar cengeng. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, kita masih harus menghadap ke Gaara. Lagipula kenapa sih kamu belum terbiasa juga dengan cuaca di sini, dasar pemalas!"

"Hn... _Mendokuse_!"

Tak lama kami tiba di ruangan Gaara. Aku meninggalkan Shikamaru di sana dan balik ke ruanganku sebab Shikamaru sedang menyampaikan misi dari Hokage. Sambil menunggu dia lebih baik aku menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen penting terlebih dahulu.

 _Tok. Tok._

Hmm? Shikamaru sudah selesaikah? Rencananya kami memang akan bertemu lagi seusai dia dari ruangan Gaara.

"Temari ini aku."

Hooh rupanya memang dia. Aku bergegas menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Sekilas aku melihat wajah Shikamaru yang agak 'kesal' dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Shika-"

Eh? Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendekat ke arahku yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dan menutup pintunya.

 _Klek_. Bahkan menguncinya. Oke sekarang dia terlihat aneh.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Ada apa sih tiba-"

Shikamaru menatapku dengan serius kemudian menggandengku lalu mendorongku jatuh ke sofa. Posisi Shikamaru berada tepat diatasku

"Hei! Shikamaru!" protesku sambil agak mendorongnya namun sia-sia karena dia menahan tanganku.

"Temari, aku mendengar dari Gaara kalau kamu baru saja terluka lagi sehabis menjalankan misi rangking A? Bahkan di tempat yang sama?"

Aku terdiam. Ugh, anak itu! Bukankah sudah kubilang rahasiakan dari Shikamaru.

"Tadinya Gaara mau menyuruh Kankuro tapi kenapa malah kamu bersikeras untuk mengambil misi itu? Untuk apa aku meminta khusus ke Gaara untuk memberimu istirahat atau hanya memberimu misi-misi yang rangking C atau D?!"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau aku itu tidak suka berlama-lama istirahat. Apalagi waktu itu aku sudah sembuh!"

"Iya sudah 'sementara' sembuh. Belum sama sekali sembuh total dan akibatnya kamu lihat kan kalau bahu kirimu bermasalah lagi ketika diserang ninja lainnya ketika sedang menjalankan misi?!"

"Cih!" Aku mendecih. Baru kali ini Shikamaru membentakku agak keras. Dasar tukang cemas. Berlebihan sekali.

"Hhhhh... Kenapa wanita itu merepotkan sekali hah? Apalagi kamu. Kenapa sih aku bisa jatuh cinta bahkan ingin menikah dengan wanita merepotkan macam kamu, Tem?" katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menutup muka dengan salah satu tangannya. " _Mendokuse!_ "

 _Deg!_

Pernyataan dia membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Tak biasanya dia mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti itu. Hal itu membuatku... Yah cukup senang. Ketika dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, dia sungguh kaku.

"Oh jadi bagimu itu aku adalah wanita yang paling merepotkan?" Perlahan tanganku memeluk lehernya dan mendorong tangannya yang sedang menutup mukanya itu agar aku bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Hn? Tentu setelah ibuku dan lagi aku ini sedang MARAH terhadapmu Tem."

Aku masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Temari."

"Hmm?" Tanganku semakin kencang memeluk leher Shikamaru sehingga wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku.

"Kita masih di ruangan kerjamu, jadi kupikir-"

"Bukannya kita juga sering 'melakukan'nya di ruanganmu? Ya kan kepala nanas?" Aku memotong perkataannya. Perlahan jariku menyentuh bibir Shikamaru.

"Bukan begitu, lagipula bahu kirimu masih dalam pemulihan ka- umph!"

Aku menciumnya. Ugh, perhatian Shikamaru terkadang sangat berlebihan. Padahal sudah kubilang jangan memperlakukan aku seperti porcelain. Aku ini kunoichi. Sabaku no Temari. Jadi luka di bahu kiri-ku ini sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Ah bawel! Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak apa-apa, dasar kepala nanas!"

"Ugh.. Kamu itu sudah jelas aku itu khawatir terhadap keselamatanmu, wanita merepotkan!"

Shikamaru balik menciumku dengan agak kasar. Dia melumat bibirku dan lidahnya menjilati bibirku seakan kode agar aku membuka mulutku. Lidah kami bertemu dan bertautan. Aku mendesah karena ciuman yang dalam itu. Sudah lama kami tidak melakukan itu. Cukup banyak kejadian akhir-akhir ini apalagi sejak pertemuan penting Gaara. Kemudian dia mencium leherku dan menjilati telinga kananku.

"Uhn.. Geli Shika! Ah!" Erangan suaraku makin kencang ketika dia meremas kedua dadaku. Segera saja kututup mulutku agar suaraku tidak terdengar kencang.

"Seandainya ini bukan di ruangan kerjamu, aku tidak akan mengijinkan kamu menahan suara nakalmu itu Tem" Terlihat seringai senyum dari wajah Shikamaru.

"Dasar bodoh" jawabku pelan kemudian mencium dia lagi sementara itu tangan Shikamaru sibuk untuk membuka tali obi-ku dan bajuku.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Eh?! Kami berdua terkejut memdengar ketukan pintu itu. Untung saja bajuku masih belum terbuka semua.

"Temari"

Glekh... Itu suara Gaara! Langsung saja kami berdua merapihkan pakaian kami. Jika sampai terlihat oleh Gaara, bisa gawat nanti.

Terlihat wajah Shikamaru yang agak sedikit cemberut karena interupsi dari Gaara tadi. Setelah rapi, kami bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi 'apa-apa' dan langsung saja kubukakan pintu ruanganku.

"Ya? Kamu ada perlu denganku?"

"Ah iya.. Aku ingin kamu memberikan gulungan ini ke Shikamaru kalau bertemu dengannya"

"Hm orangnya ada di sini." Aku menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang atau berpura-pura tepatnya membaca salah satu gulungan dokumen yang ada di mejaku. Kemudian dia menghampiri aku dan Gaara.

"Oh ini untuk Hokage-sama? Baiklah akan kuberikan. Maaf merepotkanmu Kazekage-sama"

"Jangan begitu, sebentar lagi kamu akan menikah dengan Temari. Panggil aku Gaara saja. Lagipula seharusnya aku memanggilmu 'Kak Shikamaru' ya kan?"

Panggilan itu agaknya membuat wajah Shikamaru sedikit merona. Aku senang kalau Gaara dan Kankuro mendukung hubungan kami.

"Hmm...baiklah akan kuingat itu 'Gaara'."

"Terima kasih" Gaara pun tersenyum. "Ok, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Dan satu lagi, Temari kamu boleh pulang lebih dulu dan silahkan kalian lanjutkan 'aktivitas' kalian yang tertunda tadi. Maaf mengganggu kalian." Gaara mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum ke arah kami kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua.

Wajahku dan Shikamaru pun bersemu merah sekali. Aku tak menyangka kalau Gaara mengetahuinya. Shikamaru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Haaahhh... Sudah kuduga." Dia pun melirikku lagi sambil cemberut. "Tadi Gaara mengijinkan kamu pulang cepat kan?"

"Hah?!" Aku bingung dengan perkataan Shikamaru tersebut. Otakku masih kaget dan malu karena ketahuan Gaara.

"Ayolah tunggu apalagi?" Dia menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan ke arah untuk keluar gedung.

"Tu-tunggu Shikamaru! Mau kemana?!"

"Tentu saja ke rumahmu. Kankuro sedang ada misi dan Gaara masih belum pulang kan? Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi!"

"Ehh?!" Mukaku merah luar biasa setelah mendengar perkataan pria kepala nanas itu. "Dasar nanas mesum! Pelan-pelan jalannya!" Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku, terdengar terus makian 'nanas bodoh, pria cengeng, nanas mesum, dll' hanya untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

-fin-

.

.

* * *

A/n: yahoooooooooo kembali lagiiiii~~~ mencoba merambah ke rated M (ini aja uda di revisi berkali2, soalnya klo di lanjutkan lebih dari ini saya yg ga sanggup (malunya /plok). Settingan ini dimulai setelah kejadian dari Gaara Hidden dan bbrp memang karangan saya sendiri (tehehehe) jadi maaf ya klo ada yg ga ngerti kenapa Temari terluka m(_ _)m Itu pun klo ga salah inget, maklum ngebut bikinnya tanpa baca gaara hidden sekali lagi... OTL. Yoosh segitu aja dulu, soalnya mw lanjut We Are Nara Family sebelum kehilangan ide `v`)/ Harap maklum ya klo ini pertama kalinya buat yg rada2 rated M. klo dapet review yg bagus n membangun mungkin adakalanya saya lanjut cerita yg lain /modus / ngoahahahaha. ciao! adieu! RnR guys


End file.
